


Art for PuggleMuggle's Captain Steven Rogers: A History through Art

by taibhrigh



Series: Art for Big Bangs [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five pieces of art for PuggleMuggle's 2015 Marvel Big Bang story, Captain Steven Rogers: A History through Art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for PuggleMuggle's Captain Steven Rogers: A History through Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ART: Captain Steven Rogers: A History Through Art - banner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095133) by [Winterstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar). 
  * Inspired by [Art Post: Captain Steven Rogers: A History Through Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168489) by [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily). 
  * Inspired by [(ART) Captain Steve Rogers: A History Through Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172140) by [Hopeless--Geek (wuzzy90)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuzzy90/pseuds/Hopeless--Geek). 
  * Inspired by [Captain Steven Rogers: A History Through Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181992) by [Pugglemuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugglemuggle/pseuds/Pugglemuggle). 



> Please take a few minutes to visit the other artists' beautiful works.

**Story Banner**  


**Section Divider 1**  


**Section Divider 2**  


**Story Piece 1**  


**Story Piece 2**  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(ART) Captain Steve Rogers: A History Through Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172140) by [Hopeless--Geek (wuzzy90)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuzzy90/pseuds/Hopeless--Geek)




End file.
